


Wolf Show

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Clubbing, Collar, Erotic dancing, Exhibitionism, Furry, Harnesses, M/M, OOC Ogami Shirou, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: After the events Michiru set in motion, Shirou just needs to let off some steam. Thankfully, he knows just where to do so.Kinktober 2020 prompt: 26th, Exhibitionism
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Wolf Show

The club’s deep bass reverberated out of the building and down the street to dance in Shirou’s bones before he even came in sight of the door. Rounding the corner, the wolf caught sight of the extended line that stretched from the door, slowly progressing between the two bouncers, a horse and a bull built more like great statues than living creatures, to enter. Walking forwards, he got a few angry looks and words as he skipped the line, but the bull waved him in. 

Passing through a curtain of hanging beads, Shirou stepped into the club. Tables and booths were scattered around a wide semi-circle where beastmen of all different kinds sat and spoke with one another, sharing drinks and half-shouting to be heard over the music. There was a bar at each end of the horseshoe-shaped enclosure, while in the center two sets of stairs led down into a lower area where lights strobed and the bodies of countless people - some in human form, some in beast-shape and plenty showing skin - danced and moved to the music.

The wolf made his way along the upper level to one of the bars and got himself a drink to nurse, putting the price on his tab. He went to lean against the rail, looking down over the pit as bodies writhed below. The music thumped in his ears, and he could feel the heat of the crowd’s bodies from all the way up there. 

A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned to see Tatsuya, a buck deer, the club’s owner and old friend. “Took you long enough,” he said, grinning. As usual, the buck was in beastman form and not much else; a leather harness emphasizing the swell of his muscles under his smooth, glossy fur and a leather loincloth his only clothing. “I thought I was going to have to go up on stage without you.”

“Tch. I said I’d be here, didn’t I?” Shirou shot back grumpily. “There were some assholes I had to deal with on the way over.”

Tatsuya nodded, altogether used to this kind of thing. “So, you coming down?”

“Yeah. Just gimme a moment to change.” 

The hand clapped his back again. “Well, you know where everything is. See you soon!” The buck gave a V-sign as he walked away, hips swaying and drawing more than a little attention. Shirou sighed, drained his small glass and made for the toilets. Finding a spare cubicle, he quickly stripped out of his normal clothes and pulled on his stage clothes - such as they were. A set of tight speedos, a black collar and a harness of his own, along with a mask to cover his face.

Throwing his normal clothes into a bag, the wolf made his way towards the rear of the club and a door marked with ‘Employees Only’. Passing through, he reached backstage and saw a number of others milling around, several dressed similarly to himself. A zebra in beast-form was adjusting the straps on a hyena's harness, while a human-form man was running his fingers through a panther's fur, leaving the strands silky and shiny in the club lighting. 

With a deep breath, Shirou felt his skin prickle and bones adjust as he assumed his beastman form. Blue and white fur filled out his form, the harness on his chest stretched to accommodate his larger frame, the speedo strained to contain his package, sagging lower as his balls frew from human sized to what was more appropriate for an alpha wolf. The others looked over for a moment as he transformed, then returned to their own doings. His presence wasn’t really anything to remark on at this point - he turned up some nights and not others.

Finding a mirror that wasn’t in use, the wolf took a moment or two to make sure that everything was in order. He adjusted a few straps, making sure the harness was best-positioned to push his pecs up and out. He gave a flex in a few positions, making sure that it sat right no matter how he moved, and taking the opportunity to cast his gaze over his shoulders, biceps and calves; muscle moving smoothly under sleek fur. These visits had a kind of catharsis tot hem for him; a stress relief he definitely needed after all the anthills Michiru had kicked over. 

A sharp clap broke him from his thoughts. He turned towards the door where Tatsuya stood, grinning. “Okay boys, it’s showtime,” he said, before indicating the hyena and the zebra. “You two are on the left platform,” he said, then pointed to the human and the panther, “You two on the right. Shirou, you get center stage tonight. I know how much you love having all eyes on you,” the buck said, then left before Shirou could respond.

He was about to follow when a heavy hand clapped on his shoulder. He turned to see the panther grinning down at him. Behind him the man still in human form shifted, red hair bulking out into a full mane as he transformed into a lion. “Let’s get going, pup. Don’t wanna keep your fans waiting,” the panther said. The zebra and hyena had already crossed to the door that led to the stage, curtains hiding them from the eyes of the crowd. The rest followed soon after, climbing up to their positions and settling into starting poses. Outside, the music died, then began to swell again with a new tune as the curtain began to rise.

There was a pause, then a long beat as the crowd got an eyeful of the performers statically posing, before the music struck up again and the performance started in earnest. Shirou let his body move with the rhythm, hips gyrating and muscles flexing as he showed off for the crowd, a masked figure amongst the unmasked and with an air of mystery which, he knew from reviews, made him that much more enticing to the onlookers. Gasps and chatter and photo-flashes just fed him further, as he felt the stress of the past few days just seem to fade away into the atmosphere, into the movement of body and music and the lust directed his way.

Here, he was in control.

Abruptly, and for the third time that evening, a hand fell on his shoulder, spinning him around to meet lips in a heated kiss as his body was pulled into another’s. His eyes widened as he saw Tatsuya holding him close, smiling with his eyes. “Let’s really give them a show,” the buck whispered, before releasing Shirou and spinning him around. 

The wolf barely heard the announcer over the roar of the crowd (“Looks like we’ve got something new for your this evening!”). A moment later, though, the surprise wore off and he grinned himself, white teeth flashing in the strobing lights as he took the buck up on his challenge. Their performances rose and clashed against each other like waves on the sea, grinding and making out one moment, then one using the other like a pole to dance around the next. By the time they were finished, both where panting heavily, sweat glistening on their fur as the crowd went wild. 

Finally, as the curtain began to descend, the buck pulled Shirou in for one last kiss, pulling on his collar. “If you want some more,” he said, “You’re welcome to come upstairs with me.”

Michiru was worried when Shirou didn’t get back until the next morning, but accepted his explanation well enough.


End file.
